scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Sackboy Affair
|previousepisode = Scooby-Doo meets Pikachu |nextepisode = Scooby-Doo meets Time Surfer }} The Sackboy Affair is the third episode of the second season in Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery. Premise The gang is on a snowy mountain when they meet Sackboy! Sackboy built the mountain with Materials and checkpoints. But a yeti is haunting the mountain! Meanwhile the gang has to deal with an ogre Sackboy has in his castle he built. Plot "Is that Sackboy's Castle?" a man asks a woman as they reach the top of a snowy mountain. A castle is there. "Well, the climb was worth it," the woman says. The man rushes inside the castle. "I'll get you back for not waiting for me!" the woman yells. The man laughs and shuts the castle doors. A yeti appears behind the woman, grabs her, and vanishes. Meanwhile, the man is inside the heated castle. "This is what I call a hotel," he says. He walks onto the balcony. Suddenly, an ogre appears behind him and pushes the man off the balcony. The man grabs on to a pole sticking out of the side of the mountain. He looks up at the ogre. It's gone! The next day, the Mystery Machine is driving along a road. There is grass all around the road with white fencing along the road too. It's a sunny afternoon outside. "La-la-la," Fred says. "Ra-ra-ra!" exclaims Scooby. "Hey, where are we?" Shaggy asks. "Like, one second we were there, now I see a snowy mountain up ahead." "What did you say?" exclaims Velma. "Shaggy, it's a hot summer day," Daphne says. "But you are right; I do see a snowy mountain. Wait a snowy mountain!" "Rikes!" cries Scooby. "Yeah, rikes, last time we were on a snowy mountain there was a white Bigfoot, wait that was a few times ago... wasn't last time with a yeti?" Shaggy asks. As the Mystery Machine starts driving up the mountain the yeti spies on them, it takes off the yeti costume to reveal the ogre. Meanwhile, the van is driving up the snowy mountain. "Like, look at that castle!" Shaggy says, pointing very far up. Suddenly, the Mystery Machine gets stuck in a pile of snow. The more Fred tries to get out of it, the deeper it goes in. "It's hopeless," Fred says. Suddenly, as if magic, the pile of snow starts to vanish. Soon it has completely vanished. Fred sees a blue thing on the Mystery Machine. The van glows blue and it hovers over where the pile was and puts it past it. The blue thing vanishes and the van stops glowing. "What was that all about?" Fred asks. The van continues driving towards the castle at the top. Soon, it stops at the very top. The gang enters the castle. The yeti is on the roof. If jumps down towards the Mystery Machine. Meanwhile, the gang is inside the castle. "Like, look!" exclaims Shaggy. "The doors are labeled: Shaggy and Scooby, Velma and Daphne, and last Fred." The gang all goes into the rooms with their names on them. Inside Scooby and Shaggy's room, an ogre keeps tapping at the window. The cowards are too busy sleeping. The ogre chuckles and vanishes from sight. Meanwhile, Fred is in his room. The yeti is tapping at his window. Fred continues sleeping. The yeti chuckles and vanishes from sight. Meanwhile, Daphne and Velma are sleeping. The ogre keeps tapping at the window. The two continue sleeping. The ogre chuckles and vanishes from sight. The next day, the gang heads to the room labeled Breakfast. Inside, they sit down at a table. "Roast!" exclaims Scooby. "All who want toast raise your hand," Fred says. Everybody raises their hand. Toast floats onto the table. "Who's doing all these magic tricks?" Daphne asks. "They aren't magic tricks," a voice says. "It's my Popit." Sackboy appears in sight. "Sackboy!" exclaims Velma. "Like, that's funny, you're as tall as me, in the game you're a lot smaller," Fred says. "Well, I'm on vacation," explains Sackboy. "I built this mountain and castle using my Popit and Materials. But, I'm having quite a bit of trouble, a yeti and ogre haunts this place!" Soon, Scooby, Shaggy, and Sackboy are searching for clues on the snowy mountain. "Row rabout re ro rack rand rall rit ra ray Raggy?" Scooby asks. "Like, I'm with you Scoob, you Sackboy?" Shaggy asks. "Yeah, I agree, let's call_" he begins, but the yeti appears. "This isn't your mountain!" he bellows. The yeti grabs invisible rope and swings into non-existence. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are searching for clues inside the castle. "We'll never find anything!" Fred says. "I am the Castle Ogre!" a voice yells. The ogre appears! Sackboy, Scooby, and Shaggy run in. Sackboy uses Materials to build a cage around the ogre. "Time to unmask the ogre," Fred says. He tugs off the mask. "It's the yeti!" Fred says. The yeti roars and breaks the cage open. It runs off, roaring. "Well, better luck next time," Fred says. "Let's all search the castle for the yeti," Fred says. Soon, Sackboy is searching the castle with Shaggy. "Like, hey Sack, do you know where we could get a snack?" Shaggy asks. Sackboy makes a bag of chips and hands it to Shaggy. "There you go," he says. "Like, thanks Sackboy!" Shaggy says. "No problem," Sackboy says. Suddenly, the yeti appears. "Problem!" yells Sackboy. The two run away from the yeti. A Scooby-Dooby-Doors chase scene begins, it shows the castle hallway. One door opens and Shaggy and Sackboy run out of it and into another door. The door across the hall from Sackboy's and Shaggy's opens at the same time as Sackboy's and Shaggy's. Sackboy pokes his head out at the same time as the yeti. They both are shocked and slam the doors. The chase scene ends. Shaggy and Sackboy are in a closet. The door opens. Fred and Scooby are there. "Are you guys okay? You're shaking with fear," Fred says. "Like, we just saw the yeti, he's right behind you Scoob!" Shaggy says. Scooby turns around. There is the yeti. "Rikes!" yells Scooby. He falls on the yeti. The yeti falls of the fencing a floor down. "C'mon!" says Fred. Fred and Sackboy follow Shaggy to rescue Scooby. They run down and wake him up. "Raggy!" cheers Scooby. He licks Shaggy. Th yeti remains knocked out on the floor. Velma and Daphne walk over. "I know who the culprit is," Velma says. Fred tugs off the yeti's mask to reveal a green colored Sackboy. "Do you recognize him Sackboy?" Velma asks Sackboy. "Yes, he's my rival, Joe!" says Sackboy. "I'll make sure he's locked up." Sackboy creates a police car and a police. "And I would have gotten away with it if it hadn't been for you all!" yells Joe as he is taken away. The next afternoon, the Mystery Machine is all packed up to go home. "Goodbye!" Sackboy says. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer of this episode and all the others. I'm really bad at getting the guest stars in early, and this is the latest I've ever put one in, 603 words through out of 1,098 words total! Thanks for reading! Cast and characters Villains *Ogre *Yeti Suspects Culprits Locations *Sackboy's Snowy Mountain **Sackboy's Castle Notes/trivia *This episode is also called Sackboy's All Affair. Quotes :"Raggy!" - Scooby-Doo :"Goodbye!" - Sackboy Home Media *Sadly, the rights to release this episode with Sackboy on DVD were not obtained. Therefore this episode was not released on The Best of Scooby-Doo's Ghost Gallery.